The broad, long-term objective of these studies is to elucidate the etiology and role of adrenocortical dysfunction in the genesis and maintenance of hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation disorders. The specific aim of the project supported is to establish the sensitivity and responsivity of the adrenal cortex to ACTH and the pituitary to CRH in hyperandrogenic patients with and without adrenocortical hyper-reactivity.